realising their true feelings
by ZJACK4EVA
Summary: jackz with skysyd undertone there is only so far a prank can go before it turns into something more
1. Chapter 1

Realising their true feelings

Chapter 1 Mud baths and agility trials

Disclaimer: I dont own power rangers.

Timeline:After confronted

Jack was sitting in the common room reading his comic book, the rangers had just

finished a training session on the mud course.He was waiting for his turn in the shower the girls had got to the showeres first.

flashback

_Bridge and Z were holding the ropes for Jack and Syd Sky had gone on ahead, Jack jumped onto the rope Z stumbled but adjusted herself to hold Jacks wait. "You ok Z" Bridge called.Z looked over at him he was cheating he was using his psychic abilities to hold the rope while Syd climbed._

_"Yeah but you might want to tie your shoe lace" Z replied "Huh" Bridge looked down which broke his concentration with the rope.Syd hit the mud pit face down, Z only just managed to keep hold of her rope. "Er Bridge you might want to help Syd" "What he looked over and saw Syd lying in the mud he didn't see Z's eyes flash indicating she had replicated.Her double snuck behind Bridge and pushed him in._

_Bridge caused a splash of mud which hit Syd who had managed to stand up it knocked her backwards. "Bridge!" "I'm sorry Syd it was Z" "Me? How could I, I'm over here"Z winked at Syd who had eyed jack.Jack slid down the rope as Z let go he splashed down next to Syd. He looked over and saw Z laughing He got up and went over to her she backed away. "Z come here" "No way mud boy" He managed to catch her "Now Z" jack said as he wrapped his arms round her she knew what he was planning but she did enjoyed being in his arms._

_'Z feels so right in my arms' he thought he leaned in closer as their lips touched. 'Woah he made the first move this is great' As she settled into his embrace.Jack slowly edged his way to the mud pit and he dived in still attached to z's waist and lips. "Er Guys" Bridge called "First people back get the showers first"Z called as she grabbed Syds arm and sprinted to the showers. Jack and Bridge looked at each other and sprinted after the girls._

_End Flashback_

He smiled as he had an idea he got up and strolled to the showers with Sky and bridge he crouched down and listened for Z's voice. As he guessed Z was singing away to a tune she had listened to that morning. He followed the sound of her voice and found her pile of clothes it was easy to spot since most of her clothes were her ranger color. He grabbed them and crept out of the room. He motioned to Sky and Bridge to grab Syds clothes again you couldn't miss them since they were bright pink. The boys hid the clothes in their rooms and hid around the academy.

Meanwhile in the showers Z turned off her shower and wrapped her towel round herself, she looked on the sink where she left her clothes. She looked towards the showers three names came to head "Jack Sky Bridge" She said under her breath. She banged on Syds door. "Syd get out here now" Z waited and heard Syds shower turn off and her exit wrapped in a bright pink towel. "We have a problem" "Oh no they didn't" Syd replied pulling on her dressing gown. "They did" Z replied as she pulled on her own. "Right this means war" Z stated as the girls made their plan.


	2. Chapter 2 it started with a yellow banda

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own em

Let the pranks commence

"The girls walked back to their rooms being b squad cadets had its advantages because all lower level cadets had to do what they say. They made it back safely "Right Syd go into sky and Bridges room and put this itching powder all over their clothes" "Ok what are you going to do?" "I'm going to have a little fun with Jack" she winked and walked off down the corridor towards Jacks room. Leaving Syd to do her job. Syd shook her head and made her way to sky and bridges room.

When Syd arrived in the blue and green ranger's room, she moved over to the green ranger's wardrobe. She pulled out various items of his clothing and sprinkled itching powder all over the insides of his clothes. She then moved over to the blue ranger's side of the room. Which was a lot neater than Bridges side of the room, she sprinkled itching powder all over the insides of his clothes. And slipped out of the room, mean while z slowly crept to Jacks room.

Once inside she took out a spanner and screwdriver, and knelt down by the sink and loosened the pipe that stops the water flowing out. She then kneels down and loosens the screws on the bed. She leaves a yellow bandana under his pillow and slips out of the room.

Jacks stomach rumbles so he heads to the canteen to get some food, as he walks in he notices that both Bridge and Sky are sitting in the canteen. Bridge was eating a stack of buttery toast while Sky opted for a healthy fruit salad. He looks at the choices which are chicken burgers beef burgers. French fries, fruit salad, chicken salad, Buffalo wings etc.Then there were the deserts chocolate fudge cake oozing with butterscotch sauce, banana ice cream strawberry ice cream etc.

A thought struck Jack a peace offering he collected as much food as he could carry and placed it in a picnic box. He went back to his room and got changed he went to sit on the bed it collapsed. "Ok there's something wrong with this picture" He bent down to pick up some pieces of bed. When he spotted something yellow, he bent down and found a yellow bandana. One word came to his head "Z"


	3. Chapter 3 apoligies and a personal nurse

Chapter 3 promise you won't laugh

Disclaimer: Don't own power rangers I own Supreme commander Holly crook

The next day Z opened her eyes and jumped out of bed when she found her pillow was not yellow and was moving. "Oh snap" She cried as she fell on the floor, "Huh what Z" Jack asked looking around for her.

"Down here" Jack moved over and pulled her up. "We better get ready" Jack said to Z as he moved over to the door. "Oh yeah supreme commander Holly crook is coming today" "That means we have to wear our uniform for special occasions" Jack stated as he punched in the code to unlock his room. "Yeah um ill meet you at the shuttle station" She kissed him on the cheek and walked away towards the girl's dorms.

Jack shook his head and pulled out his uniform for special occasions, meanwhile in the girl's room. Z strolled through and found Syd in bed with sky. She went into the bathroom and filled up a glass of water. She threw it over Syd and Sky waking them up instantly.

"Get up the supreme commander will be here in an hour" Sky shot up and out of the bed giving Syd a quick kiss on the lips. "Syd whats the uniform for special occasions" "Well the guys have to wear their normal jackets but a bit longer and the badges are a bit smaller with normal trousers with their ranger coulers down the sides.

"And the girls" Z asked dreading the answer "well we have slightly shorter jackets than are normal ones. They have are ranger colors down both sides" "And on the bottom half" Z questioned. "We wear grey skirts and knee high black boots" "Skirts" sure enough she found a grey skirt with her jacket. Z cringed she hadn't worn a skirt for years,

An hour later Syd and Z were walking to the shuttle bay, "Z you look fine don't worry" "You're right I can do this" Z looked over at Jack he looked so handsome she made to go the other way. Syd turned "Oh no you don't" Syd steered Z over to Jack. Syd walked over to Sky while bridge pointed out Z to Jack. His mouth couldn't have opened more if he tried.

"Z you look amazing" Jack said as she reached him, "Really I'm not really sure about this" "Z you look stunning, incredible" Jack continued to pay her compliments until commander Cruger appeared. "Attention" All cadets saluted their commander, a shuttle touched down.

Cruger approached the shuttle, where a lady appeared she walked down the steps and approached the rangers. She was 20 had brown curly hair, which framed her face. She looked all the cadets up and down. "So these are the famous B Squad power rangers, hm" "Lets see all c-squad cadets and d-squad cadets return to your duties" they saluted her and walked away.

"Now these are the uniforms for special occasions?" The cadets stayed silent, "I asked a question I expect an answer" "Yes mam" "Good good now introduce your self's" Each ranger introduced them selves "Now that's done "z you don't like skirts do you in fact I rather hated that uniform when I was here" "So I think today you can wear your own clothes so I can see the real you" The rangers looked at each other and saluted and hurried off in different directions. "This will be interesting" Holly said as she walked to her quarters.


	4. Chapter 4 promise you won't laugh

Chapter three apologies and a personal nurse

Disclaimer don't own em.

He hid the basket in the jeep and strolled to Z and Syds room, he knocked and heard Z shout "Come in" He walked in and saw the room empty. "Z" "I'm in the shower" He took a seat on Zs bed and looked around the room.

On Syds side of the room were posters of various fashion 'stuff', On Zs there were various cds, clothes and a pouch of "Itching powder" he said to himself. He smirked "Jack pass me some soap" Z called he smiled and handed her the soap covered itching powder.

That night Z was in the bathroom looking at her allergic reaction she was covered in red blotches. She was allergic to itching powder Jack knocked on the door, "Z I'm so sorry" "Its ok Jack I just need to rub some cream onto the blotches and hope they go down" Jack moved closer to the bed and took the bottle from her. "You don't have to do that" "I know but I love you and it's my fault so say hello to your personal nurse"

Jack slowly rubbed cream onto the sores Z hissed slightly with pain when he rubbed the cream on. He gently kissed each sore before and after he rubbed the cream onto it and kissed it afterwards Z smiled, Jack finished and went to move away from the bed. Z Stopped him "Stay with me" Jack smiled "Ok Lizzy bets" she didn't even have the energy to hit him for using her old child hood pet name.

He layed down while Z layed on his chest she's wearing grey sweat pants and a yellow sweat top with grey sleeves. Jacks wearing red trousers and a white top. "Love you my Latina princess" "Love you my black knight" They said as they fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chap5 everytime we kiss i see fireworks

chapter 5 disclasimer don't own em i own supreme commander holly crook

shout outs to brandon b whose stories rock the house anyone know a good beta reader peace out please read and review oh and check me c2 sky syd jack/z tori blake trent kira these couples only no slash please check it and subscribe i need staff! lol luv 2 all me readers.

Everytime we kiss I see fireworks

Disclaimer don't own em I own supreme commander holly crook.

Z found jack in the common room playing solitaire against himself and he was losing, "Need some help" Z said as she sat on the beanbag behind him. "Just a little" "Ok just this once" Z moved onto his lap and moved the cards around.

Jack could smell the mango shampoo she uses in her hair Everytime she moved. Z could feel his eyes on her.She smiled when he put his arms round her waist and started to kiss her neck. He whispered sweet nothings which she couldn't understand them but they were nice to listen to.

"You're a great guy you know" Z whispered as she ran her hands over his, "You're a great girl and did"Hey Z," Jack turns to her. "Have I ever told you how tight your butt looks in those black SPD pants you wear?" "Yes you tell me every day" Z responded blushing all the while.

"I know I can't help it looks all round and tight" jack grinned giving Zs rear a squeeze Z blushed at jacks Boldness and simply replied.

"That's cause it is round and tight" With that she sprung up and ran out of the room, jack sat for a moment thinking of what she had said to him. It clicked "Hey Z" He called as he ran in the direction she had gone.

Holly came out from a corner, "Well now I found one couple where's the other one"


End file.
